1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a data driving apparatus and a display device comprising the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a color filter substrate including a reference electrode and color filters, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate including switching elements and a pixel electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Different electric fields are applied to the pixel electrode and the reference electrode to change the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and control the transmittance of light, thereby displaying an image.
A data driver of the LCD samples image data signals supplied from a timing controller in response to a horizontal synchronization start signal, and applies data signals to data lines using the sampled image data signals.
However, when the horizontal synchronization start signal is generated from the data driver using the image data signals supplied from the timing controller rather than a separate line, noise due to data control signals may cause the data driver to malfunction, resulting in deterioration of display quality of the LCD.
Thus, there is a need for a data driving apparatus that is less susceptible to noise and a display apparatus that includes the data driving apparatus.